un accidente feliz
by anllyvero
Summary: un encuentro entre amu y ikuto


Un accidente con final feliz

Una noche no tan tarde caminaba por una calle no muy transitada pero a pesar de eso no era muy peligrosa una joven de 19 años con una bonita figura y con un particular cabello rosa y ojos ámbares, ella iba de lo más tranquila, ese día en particular había salido tarde de la universidad por una exposición que tenia y para rematar la dejo el autobús por lo que decidió que se iba a ir caminando ya que vivía relativamente cerca.

Que noche más hermosa – exclama amu

Cuando de pronto escucha una bulla cerca de unos matorrales de los cuales sale un hombre con un aspecto horrible además del terrible olor

Ayuda – dijo el hombre al cual le pertenece el nombre de ikuto

Al escuchar esa palabra amu se acerca no muy confiada del todo ya que podría ser una trampa y ella a pesar que no hace mucho había aprendido defensa personal sigue siendo una mujer sola la cual está en desventaja ante un hombre fuerte

Que le ocurrió, llamo a la ambulancia o a la policía

Gracias no estoy herido solo sumamente cansado he estado caminando por días y si necesito a la policía me asaltaron hace unos días pero no estoy seguro de cuantos y me dejaron tirado en el bosque inconsciente desde que desperté he estado caminando para encontrar la salida y la encontré en este momento junto a usted

Eso es horrible, llamare a la policía para que venga inmediatamente y así le puedan tomar la declaración y sin faltarle al respecto pero necesita un baño con urgencia

Jjjj lo sé y créame estaría peor si no me metiera en los ríos que encontraba sé que huelo horrible discúlpeme por eso

No tiene que hacerlo no es su culpa después de todo

Sabe es muy difícil encontrar una joven noble en estos días, la mayoría son jóvenes arrogantes que se creen lo mejor del mundo

Gracias pero usted ni siquiera me conoce bien para que piense que soy bondadosa

Créame he llegado a conocer muchas personas en este mundo y muy pocos se hubieran detenido por la petición de ayuda de otro ser

Es una lástima que sean así, acaso esas personas no piensan que en algún momento no vayan a necesitar de alguien más

Esa respuesta me da a conocer gran parte de su personalidad por cierto mi nombre es ikuto un placer conocerla señorita

El gusto es mutuo mi nombre es amu

En eso llega una patrulla la cual le toma la declaración a ikuto algo apartado de amu porque el aun no quiere que ella sepa que es un hombre millonario quiere que lo trate como cualquier persona lo que él no imaginaba es que ella ya sabía quién era el al momento que le dijo su nombre inmediatamente lo relaciono con el magnate desaparecido además de que el físico no era mucho la diferencia tales un poco más delgado y obviamente desarreglado

Una vez que tomaron la declaración los oficiales partieron a cumplir con su deber

Amu seria mucha molestia si le pido que me preste un poco de dinero para ir a una posada a bañarme y asearme´

Amu solo se le queda viendo profundamente como queriendo saber cuáles eran las intensiones de ikuto

Te juro que te lo devolveré – le dijo este nervioso por el escrutinio a pesar de ser conocido por ser una persona seria y a veces hasta frio por alguna razón estar ante la atenta mirada de amu lo hacía sentirse intimidado. El era consciente que era una joven sumamente hermosa y se sentía hasta cierto punto atraído hacia ella pero también notaba que era mucho más joven que él además que en este momento el no se encontraba en su mejor aspecto como para impresionarla

Sé que puedes devolvérmelo por favor si estas podrido en dinero lo que no comprendo es que me lo hayas pedido para ir a una pensión cuando bien puedes tomar un taxi e ir a tu casa

Sabes quién soy?

Porque no iba a saberlo es notica mundial su desaparición al momento que me dijo su nombre y que llevaba varios días perdido solo sume cabos

Vaya eres una chica inteligente, y no quiero llegar a mi casa en este estado mi hermana y mi madre debe estar como locas y llegar así las podría traumar o algo así

Eso es verdad tu madre sale casi todos los días en la noticia pidiendo por tu regreso y tu hermana cancelo todos sus conciertos. Tu padre va todos los días a la policía para saber si tienen noticias tuyas están sumamente preocupados y tu todavía quieres tardar más para ir a ellos estoy segura que hasta le exigiste a la policía que no les digieran nada que tú te encargarías de decirles o me equivoco

Estas en lo correcto nunca hemos hablado y pareces que me conoces mejor que yo mismo

Amu por ese comentario se sonrojo porque la verdad ella estaba al tanto de su caso ya que lo encontraba como un hombre enigmático que le llamaba la atención pero ni loca se lo decía, en su casa hasta le decían que se había enamorado de un hombre que ni siquiera conocía y ella aceptaba que se sentía sumamente atraída hacia él a pesar de que no lo conociera pero de ahí a enamorarse hay un gran espacio

Y tu como sabes tanto de mi caso

Ah es que mi primo es policía y lleva tu caso me extraño que no fuera el que viniera por eso me aparte para que no me reconocieran porque si se llega a enterar que me iba caminando para mi casa me mata

Eso es muy irresponsable de tu parte tiene toda la razón para regañarte. Sin saber cómo ambos estaban adquiriendo confianza sumamente rápido la atracción entre ellos era sumamente fuerte

Oye no me regañes que gracias a eso te pude ayudar y ahora camina iremos a mi casa para que te bañes y quedes discente luego llamare un taxi que te llevará hasta tu casa y tranquilizaras a tu familia´

De acuerdo y gracias

Siguieron caminando hablando de trivialidades como que amu estudiaba medicina y se iba especializar en pediatría y que tenía 19 años además que su nombre completo era Amu Hinamori, y que Ikuto Tsukiyomi era un nombre de negocios que tenía 25 años cosas que obviamente ya sabía Amu pero además descubrió que el tocaba el violín y le hizo prometerle que algún día la dejaría escucharlo

Lo que ella no sospechaba es que el con cada segundo se interesaba más en ella y estaba planeando cómo hacer para que no se volviera a separar de el porqué de una cosa debía estar segura ella es que el siempre conseguía lo que quería y en estos momento lo que quería era a ella

Una vez llegaron a la casa ella lo hizo meterse en el baño y le busco ropa de Kukai su primo siempre dejaba ropa botada cada vez que iba

Esta te quedara son más o menos la misma tal

Ikuto se queda viendo serio la ropa ya que no se imagino que su chica tuviera novio por que ya lo había decidido amu seria su chica

De quién es esa ropa- dice ikuto muy seriamente

Porque esa cara ni que estuvieran feas además comparadas con las que andas puestas cualquiera estaría mejor ahora metete al baño inmediatamente para que vayas a tranquilizar a tu madre

Ikuto se le queda viendo fijamente esperando una respuesta a su pregunto el no va aceptar que amu ya tenga a un chico en su vida

Amu suspira es de Kukai feliz ahora al baño

Acaso es tu novio – dice ikuto aun mas enojado de que hablara de la presencia de otro hombre en su casa con tanta familiaridad tal vez hasta a él le parezca ridículo pero realmente ya comenzó a ver a amu como su chica y no admite a ningún varón cerca

No entiendo tu comportamiento ikuto pareces celoso y no no es mi novio es mi primo el policía que te había mencionado

Ante esa respuesta ikuto da la vuelta hasta el baño feliz de que no sea su novio pero de pronto cae en la cuenta de que puede que la ropa no sea de su novio pero podría tener uno así que aun mas enojado que ni siquiera debiera pregunta

Tienes novio

En serio ikuto no te entiendo a penas me conoces y pareciera que me estas celando con un chico invisible

Eso es verdad pero no tolerare a ningún otro hombre cerca de ti

Oye que te pasa tú no eres nada mío para que me digas esas cosas

Tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta pero ya te veo como mi chica

Amu se sonroja toda por el comentario pero también se enoja por la resolución de este sin nisiquiuera consultárselo

Oye para que quede claro yo NO ESTOY SALIENDO CONTIGO

Eso es lo que tú crees, ahora cámbiate para que vayas conmigo a mi casa a tranquilizar a mi familia´

Y yo por que tendría que ir

Vas a negarle a mi madre darte las gracias personalmente por haberle salvado la vida a su dulce hijo

Eres un chantajista báñate yo ya me alisto llamare un taxi

De acuerdo

A los pocos minutos se ve a la pareja llegando a una gran mansión

Ikuto se le queda viendo para saber la reacción de ella ya que es muy bueno leyendo expresiones faciales

A amu solo se le impresionan los ojos con un brillo especial como si estuviera viendo algo maravilloso

Wow parece el castillo que sale en la película de cenicienta adoro esa peli

Y ahí el se da cuenta que en realidad no le entereza la casa sino que este le recuerda algo bonito. Eso lo hace quererla un poco más porque está seguro que ha empezado a quererla

La toma tiernamente de la mano y llama a la puerta amu se sonroja ante tal actitud e intensa soltarse no quiere darle ideas equivocadas a la familia del hombre del que hace mucho está interesada por qué no se va a seguir engañando desde que supo de la existencia de ikuto se intereso en él a pesar de que no lo conocía

Y así los recibió la familia cuando los vio entrar primero en shock al verlo salvo después por parte de la hermana una furia tremenda pensando que su hermano se había ido con una vieja y los dejo preocuparse por nada

Qué diablos es esto ikuto desapareses y regresos todo campante de la mano de esta y nosotros muertos de preocupación y tú que disfrutando de la gran vida me imagino

Primero utau no te permito que hables mal de amu ya que será mi esposa, después no me estaba dando la gran vida hasta hace un par de horas estaba perdido en un bosque del cual amu me rescato y si no me crees pregúntale a la policía ellas ya me tomaron la declaración

Yo lo siento hermano pero estaba tan preocupada por ti y te veo llegar tan feliz que solo explote

Cuando amu de pronto capto lo que dijo amu se suelta bruscamente de las mano y lo encara seriamente con sus manos en la cintura

Como diablos te atreves a decir que me voy a casar contigo si ni quiera salgo contigo

Eso es irrelevante va a suceder hoy mañana o en un par de días

Jjjjj se ríe la familia de ikuto ante tal acto ya que de algo están seguro es que eso realmente va a suceder cuando ikuto quiere algo lo consigue

Eso no pasara ikuto se le acerca y le da un beso en los labios pequeño solo porque ya no lo soporta sin hacerlo además su madre está presente después de todo

Amu se sonroja hasta la punta del cabello

Tranquila cariño ya te acostumbras a la idea y la abraza tiernamente

Eres un caso incorregible es lo que ella le responde con una pequeña sonrisa y aceptando el abrazo

Y así comienzan una relación muy linda donde los unió un desafortunado accidente y la bondad de la chica por ayudar a otros

Fin

Hola gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y leer mi historia

Chao…..


End file.
